encounter (bright)
by scribblingnellie
Summary: Molly Hooper's got Greg Lestrade on her mind. She can't stop thinking about him and his gorgeous smile. And then there he is, in the library, talking to her. Does he really like her? Teenlock AU, a follow on story to 'bright'. Many thanks for reading.


'Are you avoiding me?'

Molly jumped, accidently dropping the history of pre-revolutionary France with a muted thud onto the floor. That familiar voice came from behind her.

Turning, she came face to face with Greg. Well, sort of - he was almost a foot taller than her, even while he was leaning against the library bookcase. Yep, still handsome, with that same gorgeous smile. She felt her heart give a few jumps. Molly hadn't been able to stop thinking about the other day - Greg helping her gather up the scattered contents of her pencil case; the fact that he'd joined her on the cold, grubby hallway floor and helped her.

_breathe, breathe_

'Sorry.' Grinning, he bent down to retrieve the library book. 'Didn't mean to sneak up on you.'

'Um, that's ok.' Looking at him, she found she couldn't help smiling back.

'It's just.. so quiet in here. Is it always like this?'

He'd never been inside the library? Was he in there looking for her?

_seriously?_

'Um, yes, usually.' And Molly suddenly felt the need to study her boots, trying very hard to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

Greg Lestrade wouldn't be looking for her; he'd just have spotted her there and come over to say hello, to be polite. Which he had done, so why was he still standing there?

'So, have you?'

'Have I what?' Raising her eyes ever so slightly, Molly watched his hands as they turned the book over and over.

_he does have beautiful hands... stop it!_

'Been avoiding me?'

'Oh.' Molly shook her head. 'Umm, no, not that I know of. Honest.'

_yes I have, yes I have_

And his grin told her he was teasing. Molly, feeling awkward and slightly mortified, smiled back.

_he's just being friendly, just friendly. _

'That's good.' Stepping closer, Greg held out the book.

Fighting the instinct to step back, to turn and dash from the library, she reached out to take it from him. But he held on. His thumb rested on top of the book, close to hers. Molly held her breath as she felt her stomach flip over. Was he flirting?

_not with me. no._

She'd convinced herself that him walking with her to the lab, after the run in with Jim and his thugs, had been a one off; Greg was just being nice. But here he was again. Standing in front of her, his hand close, his head leaning down towards hers. There was only a couple of steps between them now; Molly could see his chest rising and falling, feel his breath against her cheek.

_calm!_

'It's just, I've been looking out for you. Wanted to see you again.'

'Really?'

'Of course.' Tilting his head, Greg's eyes looked straight into hers. He sounded... like he meant it.

'Oh.'

'You don't believe me?'

He let go of the book. Pulling it to her, Molly hugged it against her chest.

'Well, no, it's not that.. I mean, you're nice and ...and why would you want to see me again, you know, plain old boring me.' Molly took a couple of steps away, putting a little more space between them, feeling the bookcase against her back.

'Molly, you're not boring. You're smart and intelligent and fascinating and I wanted to see you again.'

_seriously?!_

'Oh, um, I ..really? You're sure?

'Positive.' Pushing himself up off the bookcase, Greg shoved his hands onto the pockets of his jeans, clearing his throat. 'Molly, d'you fancy coming to a party at mine? Saturday night? It won't be anything big, just me and some friends, listening to music, bit of drinking. Seriously, nothing major. Not really a party, more of a hanging about kind of thing.'

'Um, well I...'

'Sherlock'll be there... probably.'

'Seriously? Sherlock, at a party? How'd you manage that?'

'Ah, yes, ok, I told him you'd be there.'

_Oh. What?_

'Before you'd even asked me? You were so sure that I'd say yes?'

'Um, well, I'd hoped you'd say yes. I thought you'd feel more comfortable if he was there and I just.. I told him you'd be there so that he'd say yes. So, um...yeah, sorry.' His apology, low and rough, sounded rather sexy.

_keep it together, Molly! _

And then it was Greg who was looking away, staring down at the sickly green carpet intently. 'You two, you aren't.. I mean..'

'No.' Molly knew she'd said that a bit too quickly. Too keen. Opening her mouth, closing it, she watched him scuff his trainer against the carpet. Was he nervous? 'I did maybe, once, possibly consider it but ...no. We're friends.'

Looking at her from under his eyebrows, those lovely dark brown eyes of his locking onto hers, he smiled. 'That's ...good to know.'

_did he just say that? _

Taking a slow, deep breath, Molly hugged the book even tighter, trying to be bolder than she felt. 'So, this thing round yours, Saturday. What time?'

And her heart missed a couple of beats when he grinned at her. Well, why not? Molly let the tiny sliver of possibility into her mind. Maybe Greg did like her. Maybe.

* * *

**I've done it again - a little drabble of romantic fluff for Molly and Greg. I can just picture them as two awkward teenagers, trying to be bolder than they feel!**


End file.
